The invention relates to a braking device for a camshaft adjuster having at least two adjustment inputs each provided with a braking element.
It is known to use a hysteresis brake in order to brake an adjustment input of a camshaft adjusting device. If an excitation coil of the hysteresis brake is energized, magnetic flux flows through a rotating hysteresis element guided between pole structures of a stator. The hysteresis element, which is moved by the pole structure and is composed of magnetically half-hard material, i.e. a material with a pronounced hysteresis loop in the induction/magnetic field diagram (B/H diagram), is braked by a continuous magnetic field reversal. A hysteresis brake of this type for braking an adjustment input is known, for example, from DE 103 24 845 A1.
On the other hand, an adjusting device with two adjustment inputs is described in DE 102004018942.0. In the case of an adjusting device of this type with more than one adjustment inputs, each adjustment input has to be able to be braked. If a hysteresis brake is therefore provided for each adjustment input, a considerable amount of space is required and a complicated control of the adjusting device and of the braking device is needed.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a braking device for an adjusting device with at least two adjustment inputs, which braking device is as highly compact and can be controlled in a simple manner.